


An open relationship

by Lamguin



Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [1]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: What happens when two horny teens in an open relationship live in a house filled with extremely attractive women?
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth (mentioned), Aelwyn Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Aelwyn Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey babe?” Fig said tentatively but with an underlying tone of excitement, running her hands over her half Phoenix girlfriend’s body; they were spooning in their bed, coming down after a series of very intense orgasms, their naked, sweating bodies, wrapped around each other in post sex bliss.

“Yes Figueroth?” Fig smiled, Ayda knew how much using her full name turned her on.

“You remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?”

“We talk constantly Fig, I’m not sure which conversation your referring to.”

“The one about Adaine…” Ayda turned her head to look into her girlfriend’s eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

“The one about how we both find her… hot.”

“Yes our best friend is very beautiful… not as beautiful as you though.” Fig smiled.

“Thanks babe.” Fig leaned in and gave Ayda a peck on her lips.

“But y,know I wouldn’t like, be annoyed if you thought she was hotter, I’m not jealous or anything.”

“She’s not more attractive than you, it’s a different kind of beauty if that makes sense?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Fig said, running her fingers softly down her girlfriends body; circling her sensitive nipples.

“Well, anyway we talked about how we both want to be with her… sexually but decided that because of our friendship we shouldn’t try doing anything that might ruin that, and how she probably wouldn’t want to be involved with us in that way.”

“I can recall the conversation” Ayda teased with a small smile.

“Well, I was thinking, what if there was another cute blonde high elf but one we didn’t both have a incredibly meaningful friendship with before hand and who would not only be more open to a sexual relationship but has actually said that she wants one.”

“Aelwyn?”

“Yeah…”

“She is very attractive, not as beautiful as Adaine but certainly attractive ; would she even be interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with us? To my knowledge she has only displayed heterosexual tendencies, also would it not be weird; her and Fabian were an item until recently.”

“Firstly, babe, please they were not an item; they hooked up like twice after he’d been obsessed with her for a year after meeting her once.”

“Alright, well how do you know she might want to have sex with us?”

“Well…” Fig said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days before.**

Fig wrapped a towel around her body, skin still moist from the shower which had been altered to be able to use boiling water so Fig could actually feel the heat from the water after becoming an arch devil.

While Fig obviously loved the feeling of the Manor being filled with people she would admit she sometimes enjoyed it being empty so she could breathe more, or at least be able to turn a corner without walking into someone.

Tracker and Ragh were off in Fallinel, Adaine and Ayda were at the compass points, Gorgug was on a date with Zelda, Kristen was out; preaching about Cassandra, Fabian and Riz were on a case, Jawbone was doing some counselling, Sandralynn and Lydia were having coffee.

Fig returned to her and Ayda’s room, still in the towel and sat down on the bed, turning on the radio; it wasn’t something she was particularly invested in but it felt nice to let her mind wander slightly. She did just that, allowing herself to ignore the world around her, only partly listening to the music, the other part of her mind focused on a fantasy which had been a recurring one since a conversation she’d had with her girlfriend a week or so ago regarding their mutual best friend Adaine.

She was not entirely sure how they had gotten onto the topic but in the afterglow of a particularly amazing bout of sex they had begun talking and both admitted to having an attraction to the blonde elf. They had even discussed the possibility of opening up their relationship or maybe having a three way, well Fig had verbalised her fantasies of those ideas while Ayda fingered her to another orgasm. 

For a multitude of reasons those things were out of the realms of possibility but it was still a very hot fantasy, one which had been playing through Fig’s mind whenever she got the chance and was therefore, of course, in her head now.

Unwrapping the towel from her body Fig reached down and immediately started to rub her clit, using her other hand to lightly pinch her nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she groaned in pleasure; she’d been thinking about this while she’d been in the shower and was already very close to cumming; the only reason she hadn’t cum had been she found it uncomfortable to masturbate in the shower that about a dozen people used.

Fig closed her eyes as she eased first one finger then another and finally a third into her dripping cunt, pinching her nipples harder as she did so; in her mind she could see Adaine’s blonde haired head between her thighs, licking her pussy as Ayda sucked on her nipples, alternating between the two and using her talented fingers to twirl the nipple which wasn’t getting oral attention as Adaine’s inexperienced but enthusiastic tongue fucking was bringing her closer and closer to the edge of climax.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Fig squealed as she felt herself start to shake from the orgasm that rocked her body, as she reached the peak of her mind numbing pleasure she heard herself scream out a mangled combination of Ayda’s and Adaine’s name: resulting in something which sounded like,

“Aydaine”

Despite her mind being slightly preoccupied with other things Fig registered a gasp from her open door, and as she came down from her orgasm she saw a blonde high elf framed in the doorway, slightly taller than the one she’d been fantasising about.  _ Shit _ .

“Aelwyn!” Fig gasped in shock before, half a second later, pulling her towel back around her.

“I am, so sorry; I didn’t know anyone was here, I just came back from the library to read in my room and then I heard a noise as I went passed, so I looked in and-“

“Aelwyn,” Fig cut the girl off, she’d only seen her this flustered when someone said something genuinely nice about her and it caught her off-guard. “Listen, it’s fine; don’t worry, it was an honest mistake, but could you, you know…”

“Yes, of course; I am so sorry.” Aelwyn said, quickly; closing the door as she hastily departed.

Fig calmed herself from the shock, as she did a few thoughts come to her mind. Firstly, she needs to make sure to close her door, secondly she managed to register where Aelwyn’s sister had had her eyes fixed while standing in the doorway, thirdly she suddenly had a great understanding of why Fabian had been obsessed with the elf after meeting her once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn’t actually plan for this chapter to be Ayda/Fig smut, was gonna be plot; just kinda got away from me lol.

“And she seemed… interested?” Ayda said, her voice husky; hearing her girlfriend talk about getting caught masturbating had caused her to grow excited.

“Very.”

“So how do you think we should proceed?”

“I think that I should probably go on my own for a bit, y’know set the groundwork as it were, if you’re ok with that?”

“I am very Ok with you seducing our hot friend.” Ayda said, lightly kissing Fig’s cheek.

“Great.” Fig grinned, she kissed Ayda back, and started running her hands down her side, pulling her closer to her.

“Should we talk about how you’re going to continue with your plan?”

Kissing Ayda on the mouth by way of response, Fig bit on her bottom lip slightly and moved her tongue passed her girlfriend’s lips as they opened in a moan, pulling away eventually.

“I’m sure an opportunity will present itself, let’s not worry about it for now?”

“No.” Ayda moaned breathlessly, willing the tiefling girl to return her soft lips to hers.

Obligingly Fig did kiss her again, only briefly before she pulled their mouths apart and pressed a trail of smaller kisses down her jawline before moving down the half Phoenix neck and gently pressing her teeth into the flesh there.

Ayda moaned out again and Fig smiled into her shoulder before pushing Ayda onto her back and straddling her waist with a grin.

Fig bent down, her body pressing against her lover’s, and held her face just out of Ayda’s kissing range, her lips tantalisingly close, the prone girl strained her face up, attempting to catch them with her own and after a few moments Fig met her half way.

The kiss was deep and tender, one of Fig’s hands cupping her girlfriend’s face with one hand, the other playing with her flaming hair.

Ayda’s hands moved up to Fig’s back, running over her soft skin before moving down to her ass at which point Fig moved her own hands from Ayda’s face and grabbed Ayda’s by the wrists, pinning them above her head, simultaneously pulling her lips just out of reach of the Phoenix’s, grinning as Ayda let out a mewling sound in answer to which Fig teasingly kissed the tip of her girlfriend’s nose and grinned even wider.

“I’m evil aren’t I?”

“No Figueroth. I know this is ‘dirty talk’ but no one who makes me feel like you do could ever be evil.”

Feeling her insides warm at her girlfriend’s open hearted sincerity Fig couldn’t resist pressing their lips together, only briefly however as she soon moved back down, placing kisses down Ayda’s neck and stopping at her collar bone long enough to lightly tease and bite for a few moments before moving lower.

Already overwhelmed by pleasure Ayda couldn’t help but release a gasp which turned into a groan when Fig took one of her nipples into her warm mouth. As she began to roll the rapidly stiffening nub between her teeth and teased the tip with her tongue, Fig began to squeeze Ayda’s right nipples with one hand while keeping her girlfriend’s hands restrained above her head with the other.

Growing wet with arousal Ayda wanted to beg her paramour to move her ministrations lower, but all that would come out of her mouth were moans and other involuntary sounds of arousal.

Fig could tell what the half Phoenix wanted however and didn’t spend as much time as she was tempted too on sucking Ayda’s sensitive nipples, switching her mouth between the two until she could feel her girlfriend’s body practically shaking with frustration and arousal. Moving down even further, placing a trail of kisses down Ayda’s stomach, ending with one less than an inch from her clit, Fig took her hand away from Ayda’s who didn’t seem to notice and kept her arms in the raised position.

Grinning wickedly Fig stroked her girlfriend’s thighs, moving up; further and further, closer to her dripping pussy; drawing more and more agitated whimpers from Ayda by placing light kisses agonisingly close to where the librarian wanted the demon’s mouth.

Ayda began bucking her hips in frustration any time Fig’s fingers or mouth would get anywhere near her cunt which was all but throbbing, sending waves of agonising pleasure through her body; still Fig did not give her what she wanted.

“Figueroth please…” Ayda soon said in a tone which she had intended to be authoritative or at least in control but came out as breathless and needy begging.

“Please what?” Fig smiled, teasingly.

“Please, fuck me.”

“Oh you want me to fuck you?”

“ Yes! I am asking you to please Fucccccccckkkkkkkkkk mmmmmmmeeeeeeeee Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Fucccckkkk.”

The last part of Ayda’s begging was cut off by Fig, without warning, pressing a finger into Ayda’s sopping pussy.

“Like that?” Fig said, innocently, as if she was a perfectly appropriate conversation as Ayda bucked uncontrollably as her mind was overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Moooorrrrrrrreeeee.”

“More? Are you sure?”

“Fiiiggggg!”

“If you're sure.” Fig grinned and pushed a second finger into her girlfriend, when she began thrusting in and out of Ayda’s pussy Fig could tell she was already on the edge, after only a few moments of fucking.

Moving her other hand too in between Ayda’s legs Fig began to furiously rub her girlfriend’s clit, Ayda’s mouth hung open but no sound was forthcoming beyond some barely audible whimpers and Fig knew she was just about to cum.

Then, Fig stopped her actions, taking her hand away from Ayda’s clit but leaving her two fingers in her pussy, Ayda’s whimpers became louder, more insistent.

Fig grinned and moved up so her mouth was close to her girlfriend’s ear.

“Do you want to cum?”

Ayda nodded vigorously, incapable of words.

“Then cum. Cum for me.” Fig commanded in a low whisper, pulling her fingers out and pushing them back in rapidly.

Ayda did as she was told, Fig felt her tighten around her fingers as she let out a mix between a groan and a scream, her body shaking as her whole body was taken over by the all consuming orgasm Fig gave her.

When Ayda’s climax finally subsided, Fig pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, licking the sweet juices off her digits before Ayda’s adoring gaze.

Fig leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s exhausted lips, when she pulled away Ayda closed her eyes and sagged back into the bed.

“I changed my mind.”

“What?”

“I said I changed my mind?”

“About what?”

“You are evil.”

“Thanks babe.” Fig grinned.

“I still love you though”

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it’s been awhile, sorry about that.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter shouldn’t take as long

The opportunity to get Aelwyn alone wasn’t as difficult as Fig had expected it would be, the amount of people who now lived there made the house always feel crowded despite its large size which was usually a positive but not right now, luckily only a few days later the inhabitants of Mordred Manor sat down and watched a very bad film with copious amounts of snacks; enough popcorn alone to feed an army.

After the film ended Fig feigned sleep as everyone else cleared stuff away and said their good nights; whenever they had a movie night Aelwyn would always stay up after everyone, enjoying her own company and everyone else were happy to give her space: Fig was usually included in this but not tonight.

She watched the attractive blonde elf on one corner of the sofa through her half closed eyelids as the last of the others went to bed, admiring her striking cheekbones and sharp, piercing eyes which kept flicking up to look towards Fig before turning back down to the book she was reading, things had been uncomfortable between them since Fig’s accidental display and Aelwyn was clearly slightly uncomfortable being alone with her even when she was asleep.

Fig gave it a half hour or so after the last people turned in before feigning a yawn and a stretch; pretending to wake from a deep sleep before looking around the almost empty room in fake confusion.

“When did I go to sleep?” Aelwyn jumped in surprise, she’d become engrossed in her book and hadn’t noticed Fig’s theatrics, only noticing her being awake when she spoke.

“Oh… err, you er passed out about halfway through the film.” Aelwyn stammered awkwardly, closing her book and standing up.

“I was just about to go to bed actually, night!”

“Aelwyn!” Fig called after the retreating girl who stopped and turned.

“I know this is weird but honestly it’s not a big deal; I promise. I’m really not bothered that you saw that, so can you not just run away whenever we’re in the same room?”

Aelwyn sighed and sat back down, opening her book.

“I suppose you’re right.”

After a few minutes of awkward silence Fig called over from her chair.

“Hey, Fabian’s seemed a bit down lately, how are things going with you two?”

“Oh… erm.” Aelwyn stammered awkwardly, “we… er… ended our… arrangement.”

“You guys broke up?” Fig said, feigning surprise. “What happened?”

“Well we didn’t ’break up’ because we weren’t ever really ‘together’ it was purely physical… but unfortunately he wanted something more… real I guess.”

“And you didn’t?”

“No, it’s not that I dislike Fabian, just that I’m really not ready for anything on that emotional level… also if I were interested in that it would probably be a woman.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed, I find that men are perfectly decent for sex but… I don’t know… I’ve never had any real feelings for a guy.”

“I get that, I’ve kissed a bunch of guys-“

“And, by guys do you mean men about three times your age who don’t know you’re a minor and think that you’re their coworker?”

“Shh. Anyway. I never really felt anything for them. I've only ever felt like that about girls.”

“Ayda.”

“Yep.” Fig decided to not mention her huge crush on Aelwyn’s sister.

“I don’t know, Fabian… he’s a lot.”

“You can say that again.”

“Which is fine, as a friend or even in sex; I like when they have a lot of confidence, even when it’s very misplaced.”

Fig couldn’t help but snicker slightly.

“But to be in a really deep, important relationship with someone of that… intensity would be exhausting. Besides I’m pretty sure he has a crush on-“

“Riz, Yep they are both so oblivious, it gets annoying.” Aelwyn snorted at that.

“I’m just not ready for something emotional right now, I just want to find people who can separate the physical and the feelings y’know?”

“Oh, Yeah sure;” here goes nothing Fig thought to herself, “I mean that’s what me and Ayda love about being poly; we can have sex as a separate thing from our relationship and feelings and what have you.”

“Oh… I didn’t know you guys were poly, that’s cool.”

“Yeah,” Fig said, moving over from her chair to the sofa casually as she spoke, “it was a bit weird bringing it up but Ayda and me trust each other, and she’s really good at defining her emotional boundaries and shit,” Fig smirked “she’s so hot.”

Aelwyn put her book down beside her as Fig moved to the sofa, licking her lips slightly.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you generally find sexual partners?”

“Well,” Fig dropped into a seductive tone, slowly sliding along the sofa, “personally, whenever I see someone I think is hot, I make it very clear I’m interested in them,” She was now next to Aelwyn, their legs touching.

“Then I establish physical contact,” her right hand began gently stroking Aelwyn’s thigh, Aelwyn swallowed, “I make it very clear they can stop at any point.” 

Fig moved her face within a breath of Aelwyn’s.

“And then I-“ Fig was cut off as Aelwyn surged up, the blonde girl taking Fig’s face in her hands and pressing her soft lips to Fig’s, quickly the kiss deepened and their tongues explored each others mouth as Aelwyn’s hands roamed down Figs back, with the demon girls right hand on the elf’s thigh and the left on her side.

Fig was pushed back to a prone position with Aelwyn straddling her, the older girl grinning as she broke the kiss.

“Do that?”

“...yeah, that…” Fig responded breathlessly, taken aback by Aelwyn’s confident approach, but obviously not complaining, Aelwyn moved back down and the kiss resumed, as the girl above her moved her hand to grope Fig’s chest she broke the kiss.

“You want to take this to my room?”

“Fuck yes.” Aelwyn responded, climbing to her feet and practically dragging Fig up with her, the two girls all but sprinting to the stairs.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m actually very happy with this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

The door clicked locked behind them and in the next instant Fig’s lips were crashed against Aelwyn’s in a rough passionate kiss, the two girls frantically peeling their clothes off, breaking their kiss for a moment to pull off their tops only to swiftly return to making out.

As soon as they were naked Fig felt herself pushed forcefully to her bed, feeling herself fall onto her soft mattress she took a second to view Aelwyn’s beautiful naked body, very like Adaine’s she thought, but with sharper features, a bit taller and less curvy, before the older girl was straddling her and pressing their lips together again, hands immediately going to Fig’s tits, pinching and playing with her sensitive nipples; Fig’s hands ran around Aelwyn’s hips and starting to grope her firm ass.

The younger girl was unused to such a dominant partner with Fig usually taking the lead in her and Ayda’s sex life so for a while she was slightly stunned by Aelwyn’s taking command of the situation so easily before deciding that she wouldn’t make it so easy for the elf: grabbing her hips and flipping them over so Fig was on top, making Aelwyn squeal out slightly in surprise but she seemed to accept the change in position.

Fig moved in to briefly kiss Aelwyn’s soft lips again as the blonde moved her hands up to run through Fig’s black hair as the tiefling’s hands found their way to play with Aelwyn’s tits which were capped with small, dark nipples that contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

Fig moves her lips away from Aelwyn’s, pecking her on her lips once more before moving down, planting light, teasing kisses as she went, until she reached the nape of her neck and began sucking at her smooth flesh causing Aelwyn to let out a moan of pleasure, the sound of a moan in her friends refined accent made Fig grin into her ministrations, loving as she always did the feeling of a woman coming apart beneath her.

Except apparently Aelwyn had no plans of remaining passive in this; she rolled the pair of them again so Fig once more found herself on her back beneath the incredibly sexy elf.

“Just let me work.” Aelwyn whispered into Fig’s ear as the younger girl moved her hands to Aelwyn, only to have them pinned back onto the mattress, her tone so seductive that Fig had to restrain a whimper of desire from escaping her lips, instead she just nodded dumbly.

Aelwyn took her hands from Fig’s arms and smirked to herself as the tie fling kept them in place; immediately Aelwyn moved down to attack Fig’s tits which were slightly larger than her own. Aelwyn had always loved breasts; she supposed something about their femininity made feeling attracted to them a rebellion from her parents and traditional culture blah blah blah, bunch of psychological bullshit; right now that wasn’t in the front of her mind, what was were sounds she was eliciting from Fig after only a few seconds of wrapping her talented mouth around her nipple.

If someone had told her this morning she’d be drawing those sounds from Fig’s trembling lips she’d not have believed them at all, and then probably gone off and masturbated to the thought of it. She’d always found Fig very attractive and if she’d known about her and Ayda being poly she would’ve gone after her immediately instead of Fabian, seeing her masturbate had made being around her very uncomfortable; not because it was awkward but because she got very wet at the thought of her accidental voyeurism and didn’t want to have to explain away a dark patch forming on her trousers.

But she was here now and she would make certain to make up for lost time by giving Fig the most pleasure she could: which, as evidenced by Fig’s breathless whimpers, she was doing a pretty good job of.

As much as Aelwyn wished to spend the rest of eternity making Fig moan by playing with beautiful nipples she eventually managed to pull her mouth away, Fig vocalising both their displeasure at this with a pitiful mewl. Aelwyn didn’t waste any time moving down to Fig’s dripping pussy; pushing her legs apart firmly before starting to lick at the Tiefling’s opening revelling in the sweet taste of her pussy juices and the divine moans and whimpers coming from overhead.

Infuriatingly Aelwyn purposeful avoided Fig’s clit, only briefly flicking her tongue or fingers across it, making Fig shiver with pleasure before leaving the sensitive nib alone, after a while of this torturous experience Fig felt herself reaching the edge of orgasm; she reached her hands down as she groaned in ecstasy, running her fingers through Aelwyn’s soft hair as she prepared to cum only to be rudely cut off as Aelwyn whipped her head up and grabbed Fig’s forearms in her hands, pushing them above her head and suddenly kissing Fig passionately, the younger girl grinding her thighs together in desperation.

“Naughty naughty.” Aelwyn teased as she pulled away from the kiss, admiring the flush building on Fig’s face, before placing a series of light kisses on her cheek, taking in the scent of Fig’s hair: rich and floral with just a hint of brimstone.

“Please…” Fig pleaded in a desperate tone.

“Oh don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure you cum but you have to earn it.” With that Aelwyn placed another kiss on Fig’s mouth, this time less rough allowing the girl to appreciate the flavour of her own pussy on Aelwyn’s tongue and lips.

Aelwyn pulled away again and for a second Fig hoped that she was moving back down to her pussy but she was surprise when the slender elf swung her leg over her head, crouching so her wet cunt was hovering over Fig’s mouth which greedily shot up to meet it, delighting in the aroma and slightly salty taste of Aelwyn’s pussy, groaning into it as she felt Aelwyn lean down and begin to pinch and tease her nipples.

Rolling her head back Aelwyn moaned as Fig’s groan of pleasure sent vibrations through her pussy; she knew she would last long under Fig’s talented tongue which sent wave after wave of excitement rippling through her body, drawing out increasingly breathy moans and whimpers from the dominant blonde, so she moved her head down to Fig’s pussy; taking a second to enjoy the aroma of her sweet juices before plunging her tongue into her, savouring the taste and the muffled squeals which came from behind her.

It wasn’t long before Aelwyn was on the verge of cumming, just before she went over the edge she moved a hand and began to furiously rub Fig’s sensitive clit making her scream out in ecstasy and surprise, hips and legs bucking madly as she struggled to keep her mind on eating out Aelwyn’s pussy. Feeling Fig lose control beneath her Aelwyn allowed herself to cum, uttering a hoarse groan of relief as she felt her orgasm rock her body, thighs clamping down firmly on the sides of Fig’s head, tryIng to keep enough of her wits to gulp up as much of Fig’s juices as possible.

When her orgasm had finally subsided and she had collected most of Fig’s fluids Aelwyn released her grip on her friend’s head and half clambered, half fell off her, lying down next to her panting.

“Holy shit.” Fig said, she too was trying to catch her breath.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?”

Aelwyn let out a short chuckle, “Yes, that was... fucking incredible. Let’s not wait that long until next time?”

“Next time?” Fig answered, propping herself up on her shoulder “and when do you think that’ll be?”

“Give me a minute.” Aelwyn smirked up at her friend.

  
  
  


After a short rest Aelwyn rolled off the bed and stood up with her back to Fig who took the opportunity to shamelessly oggle the elf’s pale ass. It was very firm and shapely; not as big as her sister’s, which Fig had spent a lot of time less blatantly admiring, but still beautiful.

When Aelwyn turned back to Fig who was still propped up on her elbow the Tiefling’s jaw dropped: protruding from her crotch was a shimmering blue, slightly transparent cock. Of course she and Ayda had experimented with many toys but none which seemed so realistic, the one which had appeared on Aelwyn seemed alive, it was throbbing and twitching like a real cock.

“Do you want to try?” Aelwyn was smirking at Fig’s gobsmacked experience, giving the cock a few experimental jerks which were as pleasurable as if it were made of flesh. It was a fairly simple spell Aelwyn had come up with while bored in one of Hudol’s ‘culture classes’ which were basically an hour of Elven propaganda they had to attend once a week. She’d then used it to fuck a number of her classmates, many of them in the chapel to Galicaea.

Fig nodded, rendered speechless momentarily by the surprise of a cock sprouting from her friend's cock before finding her voice.

“Fuck yeah… how do you want it?” 

“Doggystyle if you don’t mind, I’ve been dying to get a good look at that arse of yours since I got here.”

“I’m flattered.” Fig giggled, flipping over onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass to Aelwyn.

“I didn’t realise I had such a desirable ass.”

“Are you serious? I feel like it’s staring at me whenever we’re in the same room.”

“Wow, that’s how I felt about your ass.”

“Oh really?” Aelwyn said skeptically as she climbed up onto the bed, staring almost reverently at Fig’s shapely backside.

“Are you sure that there wasn’t another ass which was staring slightly harder?” She asked, feeling Fig’s firm ass, squeezing each cheek in a hand.

“What?”

“When I saw your display one thing stood out to me: you screamed out something that sounded awfully like ‘Aydaine’. So… does someone have a little crush on my sister.” Aelwyn teased.

“Listen-“ Fig started, turning slightly only to be pushed down by Aelwyn’s surprisingly stopping hand which pushed her upper body and face into the mattress.

“Don’t worry I’m mad, just as long as this isn’t happening just because I look a bit like Adaine.”

“No, I mean... that’s a bit of it… but you’re, like, super hot anyway and I’d definitely love to fuck you anyway.”

“Good.” Aelwyn smirked again before landing three sharp spanks in quick succession down onto Fig’s ass making her hiss.

“That’s for the part of this which is about that.” Fig chuckled slightly despite the slight stinging and surprise.

Aelwyn allowed herself a few more moments of groping Fig’s fantastic ass before sliding one of her hands down to her hips, the other gripping the base of her cock and lining it up with Figs drenched pussy which offered very little resistance when she pushed in, the magical cock sending jolts of pleasure through both the girls.

When Aelwyn was fully embedded in Fig’s vagina she put her hand on Figs other hip and gripped the punk girl firmly, before slowly beginning to move her hips backwards to pull out her cock until only the blue head remained inside her, the sensation of the cock being removed making Fig whimper which then turned into a moan as Aelwyn pushed back into her.

Slowly Aelwyn pulled in and out of Fig, making sure not to go too fast but gradually increasing the speed of her thrusts until the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room accompanied by both the girls panting and grunting with each thrust.

Fig could feel another orgasm building as she was fucked, reaching a hand back she rubbed her clit with fervour; barrelling towards the edge of orgasm.

Aelwyn could sense Fig’s impending orgasm and was struck by an idea. 

Just as Fig was about to cum she felt Aelwyn’s hand begin to massage the area at the base of her tail, with a scream of pleasure which made her glad she’d long ago soundproofed her room, Fig came; her body bucking and shaking as she was hit by a huge orgasm.

As soon as Fig screamed out Aelwyn flipped her over onto her back again, pulling out her cock in one fluid motion; jerking it rapidly until a few seconds later, with a deep groan, she came: sending rope after rope of translucent cum over Fig’s torso. And then Aelwyn collapsed next to Fig again.

  
  
  


“Oh my God!” Aelwyn looked up to see Fig with a finger coated in magical cum near her mouth.

“This is delicious!”

“I know right? It took me ages to make it taste good.”

“Worth it.” For a while they both lay in companionable, exhausted silence.

“So,” Aelwyn ventured, looking over to Fig, “can we do that again sometime?”

“Fuck yeah.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I’m thinking: does Fig have a tail?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, this was supposed to be like a chapter so I’m not really sure how I got to this many lmao

Fig moaned as she felt her pussy and asshole being stretched, she had closed her eyes as she began to sink down onto Ayda’s magical cock, which the phoenix had become very proficient at summoning after seeing Aelwyn’s, and no opened them to meet the gaze of her girlfriend who was staring back at her with unconcealed excitement and lust, as well as love.

Most people who knew Ayda would probably not be able to call her a particularly emotional person but that was just because she didn’t express her emotions in the same way as other people did but after being with her for only a few weeks Fig had learned that Ayda’s eyes were some of the most expensive things in the world and Fig found that she very rarely needed to ask Ayda to verbalise her own feelings and could easily understand what the wizard wished to communicate without words.

Fig leaned down slightly, their sweaty bodies already pressed together, and tenderly kissed Ayda who eagerly returned the affection, moving a hand up to cup Fig’s cheek as they made out; Fig moaning out into her lover’s lips as Aelwyn pushed more of her blue cock into her asshole, groping Fig’s firm ass as she did; heartily enjoying the view of Fig’s asscheeks being parted and her asshole fucked as she rode her girlfriends dick, which was flame red, and made out with the beautiful librarian.

Since her first sexual congress with Fig over a week ago Aelwyn had been brought into her friend’s fun on numerous occasions, while she’d shown Ayda the spell to summon a magical penis after only the second or first time this was the first time that the two of them had double penetrated Fig, and Aelwyn was very annoyed that they hadn’t thought to do this much sooner; the feeling of Fig’s tight whole gripping her cock and the sensation of Ayda’s own dick pressing against hers, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy, was heavenly; she was glad Ayda had offered to be on bottom because no matter how many times they fucked, Aelwyn was sure she’d never be able to get over the work of art which was Fig’s impeccable ass.

When Fig pulled her mouth away she rested her forehead on Ayda’s and the half Phoenix took the opportunity to gaze up into her paramour’s eyes which were clouded over in ecstasy but still seemed full of love; Ayda reached out and ran her thumb gently over Fig’s lips. At first Ayda had been slightly wary of sharing Fig with anyone but after seeing her fuck Aelwyn for the first time Ayda had realised that it was completely different to their own sexual exploits; it was purely physical. Looking up into her love’s eyes Ayda knew that no matter how good Aelwyn made the Tiefling feel she was the only one who could make her feel like this. That knowledge felt even better than the incredible pleasure of Fig’s pussy riding up and down on her cock.

Without communicating the three girls began to change position; Aelwyn pulling out of Fig’s ass and Fig collapsing on her front next to Ayda which gave the elf a opportunity to admire both her friends incredible naked forms; Ayda’s tits were perfect, slightly smaller than Figs but capped in delicious looking dark nipples which Aelwyn could spend hours teasing, in fact she had. Quite a few times actually.

Ayda then turned over and rolled Fig onto her back, they had tried multitudes of different sex positions since they’d started having sex and for Ayda the best were always the ones in which she could face Fig, not that the back of her wasn’t spectacular, of course it was, but looking into her paramour’s eyes as they pushed themselves over the point of orgasm was possibly the best thing she had ever experienced.

“Aelwyn,” Ayda started as she began pressing kisses to Fig’s mouth and jaw, “if you would find it enjoyable I believe I would very much like to try anal again.”

“Oh, of course, I’d love to!” Aelwyn answered quickly, stroking her cock as she watched Ayda begin to press her cock into Fig’s pussy, making the two girls groan in pleasure.

After a few moments of the erotic sight of Ayda slowly pushing in and out of her girlfriends cunt, her amazing ass teasingly jiggling with each thrust, Aelwyn retrieved a bottle of lube and spread Ayda’s cheeks, pouring the fluids liberally onto her tight hole, rubbing over it with her skilled tongue; applying more and more pressure before pushing in, making Ayda moan loudly. She continued to rub in lube for a while before guiding her cockhead to Ayda’s asshole, excitement building; she’d only fucked Ayda’s ass twice and was very eager to repeat the experience.

Ayda stopped thrusting into Fig to allow Aelwyn to enter her fully, when she felt the other girl’s hips against her ass she straightened up slightly, giving herself and Aelwyn behind her an extremely enviable view of Fig’s impressive tits, pink nipples standing to attention proudly.

It was slightly awkward to thrust into Ayda as she herself fucked Fig but Aelwyn wasn’t about to complain when the view of Fig’s tits bouncing with each thrust filled her vision, perhaps even hotter, well no Fig’s tits are amazing so like equally hot, was the sight of Fig gazing up at her girlfriend lovingly, Aelwyn sucking on Ayda’s neck as she fucked her.

One might think that having sex with two partners who were deeply emotionally invested in each other could be awkward but Aelwyn couldn’t get enough of seeing them so devoted to each other, so invested in making every moment as pleasurable for the other as possible, all the time looking at each other with complete and unconditional love.

It wasn’t long before Ayda thrust her hips forwards for the final time, whimpering and moaning as she came in her girlfriends pussy before all but collapsing on top of her and pressing their lips together, arms enveloping each other in a sweaty embrace as Aelwyn pulled out of Ayda’s ass and groaned, shooting her load over Ayda’s phenomenal rear before collapsing beside the couple; all three panting heavily.

After a while Aelwyn made to leave, but she was stopped by Fig calling out.

“Hey Aelwyn, if you want you can spend the night?”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t that make this all a bit… feelings-y?”

“Not at all, we frequently have sleepovers with our other friends, granted we never engage in sex with them beforehand but seeing as the sex we engage in is an extension of our friendship this needn’t complicate matters emotionally speaking.”

“I suppose.” Ayda was always very hard to argue with; she spoke with such surety in her logic it was tricky to pick what she said apart.

“Besides, if you sleep here we can try and get in some morning sex, wouldn’t that be rad?”

Aelwyn had to agree, that would, in fact, be rad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
